vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Girl (Jahy-sama Won't Be Discouraged!)
|-|Base= |-|Transformation= Summary Magical Girl is the protagonist and also the reformed character in Jahy-sama Won't Be Discouraged!. She is responsible for destroying the Mystic Gem and the destruction of the Demon Realm, defeating Jahy instantly. Her story started where she drowned on some kind of lake. She thinks that she might gave up all of it and no one will help her due to misfortune. Suddenly, there was another being says that it will give her the power to save everyone and destroy Mystic Gems, and that way she became a powerful magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Magical Girl, Unknown (Her name has not been revealed yet) Origin: Jahy-sama Won't Be Discouraged! Gender: Female Age: possibly 15 to 19 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed (After drowning, she got blessed by another being and became a magical girl), Multiple Personalities (She has a silent personality in high school where she doesn't have a friends while she has another crazy personality where she met Jahy and always wanted to follow her, also being a masochist), Flight, Martial Arts, Wand Mastery (Used her wand as her weapon for swinging it to opponents), Magic, Transformation (Could transform into a magical girl if she wanted to), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Shines brightly when transform and dazzling to Jahy), Dimensional Travel (Went through the Human World after destroying the Demon Realm) and possibly others. Attack Potency: Unknown (Destroyed Jahy and the Demon Realm by piercing through the magic gems behind her) Speed: Unknown (Should be comparable to Jahy and kept up with her) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Kokoro stated that she can lift a boulder more easily than Jahy who still doesn't have many gems) Striking Strength: Unknown (Crushed a water bottle easily with a grip of her hand) Durability: Unknown (Has endured many misfortunes that happened to her like getting hit by a car, collapsing walls and ceilings falling on her head, crushed by some vending machines and drawers and still shown no sign of being dead, possibly survived the destruction of what she did to the Demon Realm) Stamina: possibly Limitless (Doesn't get tired and always meets Jahy every time and every day she wants, probably fought a whole army of demons since it wasn't shown offscreen) Range: Standard melee range physically, Unknown with her wand Standard Equipment: Her wand Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Masochist, she enjoys being hurt by others due to her misfortune. (Though she could still fight seriously) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jahy-sama Won't Be Discouraged! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-villains Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Magical Girls Category:Narcissists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Blessing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Wand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Unknown Tier